The present invention relates to a medicament containing an organosilicon compound as its main therapeutically effective ingredient or, more particularly, to a medicament which is effective as an antihypertensive agent containing an organosilicon compound as the therapeutically effective ingredient.
In recent years, efforts have been directed to establish a novel medicament containing an organosilicon compound as the therapeutically effective ingredient utilizing the unique properties thereof hitherto not expected in any ordinary organic compounds. In particular, it is known by the inventors that several organosilicon compounds exhibit an antihypertensive effect, among which those organosilicon compounds expressed by the following chemical structural formulas ##STR1## are the most highly effective ones. These organosilicon compounds are, however, not formulated practically due to the undesirable side reactions with their relatively strong toxicity. Therefore, it is an important problem in the recent pharmacological research works to establish a novel antihypertensive agent containing an organosilicon compound as its therapeutically effective ingredient.